Atrapada entre tus brazos
by PrincesLynx
Summary: Un hombre que solo conocía el amor de la guerra. Una mujer que solo quería amar a Dios. Una guerra los une al azar. Él la quiere a ella, aunque tenga que luchar contra el mismo Dios.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le corresponde a la magnífica autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capitulo 1**

La noche empezaba a percibirse a través de las nubes que tapaban el cielo estrellado, unas estrellas que apenas podían percibirse. El olor a muerte y a fuego se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas, un olor que se mezclaba con el olor a desinfectante que poseía el convento. El convento que ante la magnitud de la guerra y la cantidad de heridos, se había convertido en un improvisado hospital en donde las monjas y las novicias hacían las veces de enfermeras.

-Hermana Isabella, han llegado más heridos, uno de ellos está en estado crítico, por favor ve a verlo a él primero, está en la primera cama a la derecha.- dijo una de las monjas a unas de las novicias.

Isabella era la novicia más joven de aquel convento, contaba con 19 años, y era la única enfermera de allí ya que después de haber estado en el colegio de monjas se especializó en enfermería a los 16 años y después de esos dos años de experiencia volvió al convento para convertirse en monja, pero la guerra le había alcanzado y ahora el convento era como un hospital.

Isabella se acercó a la camilla en donde estaba el enfermo, éste tenía la cabeza rapada al cero y una venda le rodeaba los ojos y tenía múltiples heridas. Isabella empezó a quitarle la ropa dejándole solo en ropa interior y empezó a curarle las heridas, pronto el hombre empezó a emitir quejidos de dolor.

-Shh, tranquilo, estás a salvo.- dijo Bella intentado consolar al herido que yacía en la cama y que hacia ademan de incorporarse.- No te levantes o tus heridas se volverán a abrir.

-¿Donde estoy?- dijo el hombre con mucha dificultad.

-Estas en el convento "St Judes" al sur de la provincia de Volterra. Te han traído aquí para poder cuidar tus heridas, así que no te preocupes y descansa por favor, yo cuidaré de ti.

-Gracias.- dijo el hombre sin nombre. Bella fue curándole todas las heridas. Tenía muchas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo además de la venda de sus ojos, le quitó la venda suavemente y vio que tenía los ojos hinchados, tanto que no podría abrirlos en varias semanas, además de una gran herida que le iba de la sien hasta el cuello.

Después de una semana, el hombre sin nombre ya se había recuperado de sus heridas más superficiales pero aun tenía heridas más profundas que tenían que curarse. Igual que todos los días anteriores, Bella fue a cambiarle las vendas.

-Ya estoy aquí de nuevo señor sin nombre.- dijo Bella como todos los días.- ¿Hoy me vas a decir tu nombre o todavía es demasiado pronto?

-Mi nombre es Anthony y ¿el suyo hermana?- dijo Anthony mirándole fijamente a través de la venda.

-Isabella, aunque técnicamente aun no soy hermana, aun no he tomado mis votos, solo soy novicia, pero espero tomarlos pronto.

A partir de ese día, Anthony e Isabella conversaban todos los días y se hacían cada día más cercanos.

-Y dime Isabella, ¿de dónde eres? Nunca me has hablado de tu familia y eso que te he preguntado varias veces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

-No me gusta hablar de eso, no es una historia bonita, aunque es mi familia.

-Venga Isabella, te prometo que te dejaré que me hagas las curas sin quejarme.

-Eres un manipulador Anthony.- Dijo Bella riéndose.- Yo en realidad soy una hija ilegitima, mi padre es el hermano del rey Aro y mi madre es su amante. La mujer de mi padre está muy enferma desde que tuvo a su primera hija, mi hermanastra Tanya. No hay excusa para eso, sigue teniendo a una mujer, pero prefirió tener a mi madre como su amante y ella aceptó.

-¿Os trataban mal en palacio?

-No, pero no me sentía cómoda allí, todos nos trataban muy bien, ya que es "aceptable" que mi padre tenga una amante si su mujer está tan enferma, además mi madre le ha dado tres hijos varones, tres hijos que están luchando en esta guerra absurda y sin sentido. Mi padre me ingresó en el colegio de las monjas cuando tenía 10 años e iba a palacio para las vacaciones. Pero ya llevo sin ir 4 años. No me gusta.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

-Quizás es que yo soy muy romántica e idealista.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en los labios mientras curaba las heridas de Anthony.- Pero no me gusta que mi madre sea la otra, una de tantas. Si te casas con una mujer es para que la quieras, ya sé que muchos matrimonios son por convenios y eso, pero ¿dónde queda el respeto? Si tienes que estar con esa persona, debes tenerle un mínimo de respeto y lealtad.

-Los hombres somos más insaciables y necesitamos más contacto físico.- dijo Anthony.

-Puede ser cierto, pero si estas con tu mujer ¿no puedes pedirle más contacto a ella? No entiendo de esos temas, pero yo creo que conversando se puede llegar a un acuerdo. Además, si ya el hombre pide mucho, si se echa una amante, que sea secreto, eso es muy humillante para una mujer. Lo sé, lo he visto en la mirada de la mujer de mi padre.

-¿Por eso quieres ser monja?

-En parte.- se sinceró Bella.- pero también es que ningún hombre ha llamado mi atención, nunca he sentido esas mariposas, ni ese anhelo, y si me casara quisiera sentir amor. Ya te he dicho que soy muy romántica. Además si me caso con Dios se que nunca me seria infiel, no lloraría por las noches sintiendo desdichada, no estaría triste, nunca veré como mi marido ve a otras mujeres con ojos de lujuria. Dios es el mejor marido.

-Eso es porque no has probado esto.- dijo Anthony antes de cogerla por el brazo fuertemente y darle un casto beso en los labios.

Bella se quedo impactada por el pequeño beso que le había dado Anthony y se fue corriendo dejando las curas sin hacer. Anthony se echó en la cama sonriendo, semanas atrás había sentido como su pulso se aceleraba cuando olía el perfume de Isabella, ese olor a fresías, le encantaba su dulce voz, sus manos suaves cuando lo tocaba al curarle. Se había enamorado de ella.

Él se había enamorado, él que se había reído de los cursis que hablaban del amor, él el guerrero más temible de toda Italia, él que era el príncipe de Milán, el príncipe sanguinario como lo llamaban, él que había sido llevado a este convento porque le habían confundido con uno de sus enemigos. Él se había enamorado de una novicia. Una novicia que nunca había visto por esa venda que llevaba en los ojos, unos ojos que ya se habían recuperado.

Maldijo en silencio por ser tan impulsivo, pero al escucharla hablar de esa manera, esa voz tan melodiosa que cada segundo le ponía cada vez más duro. Pero se acabó el tiempo, él se iría de aquí esta misma noche pero volvería, claro que volvería. Volvería a por ella. Pero antes tenía que verla y la vería esta noche, antes de irse.

**-0-**

Bella se encerró en su habitación, ese beso, el beso que le había dado Anthony había despertado cada nervios de su ser, había sentido esas mariposas que tanto había leído en los libros. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorado de Anthony? Eso no podía ser, ella quería ser monja y dedicarse toda su vida a Dios, no quería acabar como su madre. Sola y abrumada, su padre solo la tenía en cuenta por la noche y cada vez menos, desde que tenía nuevas amantes. Amantes jóvenes y hermosas. Su madre ya había cumplido su función: darle placer a su padre por la noche y darle hijos varones.

Ella no quería acabar como ella, en un matrimonio sin amor, sin respeto, sin lealtad. No quería ser una amargada como la mujer de su padre, enferma de soledad.

Pero ese beso, aunque no fue un beso de verdad, apenas fue un roce en los labios, ese roce le había dejado anonadada pero también feliz. Se sentía como en una nube pero también avergonzada, no sabía cómo volver a mirarlo, pero sabía que tenía enfrentarlo. Anthony no era como los hombres que había conocido en el palacio, era refinado, amable, sensible y la escuchaba. Opinaba con ella como otro ser de igual a igual. No la trataba como alguien de segunda o como si no tuviera cerebro.

Con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, se quedó profundamente dormida. Tan profundamente dormida que no sintió como Anthony entraba en su habitación y la miraba con deleite. Se acercó a la cama y la destapó suavemente viendo su cuerpo cubierto con ese camisón largo del algodón. Los rayos de luna hacían que la habitación quedara bien iluminada y podía verla en todo su esplendor.

Hermosa, simplemente hermosa, Anthony la miraba embelesado, su perfecta piel, su pelo moreno, sus largas piernas tapadas por ese insulso camisón que no hacia justicia a su hermoso cuerpo. La deseaba y mucho y su cuerpo se lo hacía saber con una dolorosa erección. Pero no podía ser ahora. Tenía que irse a su palacio y ganar esta guerra y cuando la ganara volvería a por ella. Por que Isabella era suya y nada ni nadie se la quitarían, lucharía contra aquellos que quisieran arrebatársela, lucharía incluso contra Dios.

Se fue de la habitación con sigilo y cogiendo algunas provisiones de la cocina, se fue al establo en donde cogió un cabello negro y se fue cabalgando por la espesura de la noche.

Cabalgó durante días casi sin descanso, parando solamente para que el caballo tomara respiro y siempre escondiéndose ya que estando tan cerca de la frontera los enemigos podía estar en cualquier lugar. Una semana después, llegó a las puertas de su ciudad, y en un rápido galope fue hasta los pies de su castillo en donde se podían observar desde las ventanas listones de color negro. Anthony frunció el ceño y abrió las puertas del palacio.

-¿Que significa todo esto?- dijo Anthony viendo como sus mejores soldados estaban discutiendo sobre cómo gestionar el reino.

-Mi señor, ¡está vivo!- dijo uno de sus consejeros.

-Pues claro que esto vivo, ni el mismísimo demonio me quiere en el infierno.- dijo Anthony sentándose en el trono.

-Mi señor sin ti no sabíamos cómo ganar la guerra, estábamos perdidos.- dijo uno de sus soldados.

-Ya veo, pero ya estoy aquí y se cómo ganar esta guerra. Partiremos la semana que viene al amanecer, tenemos el factor sorpresa ya que todos abran escuchado de mi "supuesta muerte" así que los atacaremos de forma defensiva. Destruiremos todo a nuestro paso para que vean que no nos andamos con tonterías, solo dejaremos algo sin destruir.- dijo Anthony mientras se levantaba del trono y miraba hacia la ventana con gesto ausente.- No quiero que nadie y repito nadie destruya los conventos.

**-0-**

Las semanas pasaron con muchas penas y desgracias, Isabella se encontraba melancólica desde la ida de Anthony. La mañana siguiente de ese beso, Isabella se había levantado radiante y feliz, pero toda esa alegría se esfumó cuando vio la cama de Anthony vacía. Anthony se había ido después de darle su primer beso, se había ido sin dejarle ni siquiera una nota de despedida. Pero Bella lo preferiría así, ya que ese amor que estaba a punto de florecer se marchitaría con el paso del tiempo, lo único que podía hacer ella era soñar con ese beso fugaz. Por lo menos había conocido el amor antes de convertirse en monja.

Esa mañana, el convento estaba en un caos ya que se escuchaban los tambores enemigos y todas sabían lo que eso significaba: una muerte segura. Todas las monjas estaban rezando al Señor para que la muerte viniera a ellas de forma rápida y sin apenas dolor, ya que conocían la barbarie del enemigo. Isabella se acercó a una ventana de la torre y vio como el ejército enemigo pasaba por delante del convento sin hacerles nada. Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta, sus enemigos habían pasado por el convento como si éste no existiera, habían dejado el pueblo destrozado y habían matado a cuantos se le opusieron pero a ellas no. Isabella fue corriendo a darles la noticia a todas y esa tarde todas les dieron gracias al Señor por haberlas salvado de un destino cruel.

**-0-**

Al cabo de los meses, el ejército del príncipe de Milán había ganado, había llegado al reino de Volterra con muy pocas bajas en su ejército y ahora se encontraba en el castillo del rey Aro.

-Mi querido rey Aro, no deberías haber hecho caso a los rumores de mi muerte, os habéis confiado demasiado.- dijo el príncipe sentado en el trono mientras el rey Aro de encontraba de rodillas a su lado atado de pies y manos.

El príncipe se levantó del trono y dio un paseo por la estancia vacía ya que todo lo que hubiera de valor lo habían cogido sus soldados para llenar las arcas de su reino. Mientras caminaba unos de los soldados trajo a un hombre y a dos mujeres atados por las manos. El príncipe los estudio concienzudamente y pudo ver en los rasgos de la mujer el parecido con Isabella. Su Bella.

-Así que este es el príncipe Charles y su amante Renne. Y tú, ¿quién eres?- dijo el príncipe viendo a la chica joven con desdén.

-Soy la princesa Tanya Volturi, hija del príncipe Charles y su mujer, la condesa Carmen Denali.- dijo Tanya con orgullo y miedo.

-Así que la hija legitima, ¿no?- dijo el príncipe mientras cogía la barbilla de Tanya.- ¿Tiene más hijas Charles?

-Si, tengo otra hija fruto de mi relación con Renné.- dijo el príncipe Charlie muerto de miedo al ver que el príncipe desvainaba su espada.

-Y ¿dónde está?- preguntó el príncipe mientras paseaba su espada por la espalda del rey Aro.

-Ella no está aquí.- dijo Renné.- es monja y está en un convento.

-¿Seguro que es monja? Odio las mentiras y más si provienen de la boca de una mujer.- dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba a Reneé.

-Es novicia, príncipe Edward, todavía no es monja.- dijo Tanya en un intento de ganar puntos a ojos del príncipe y poder salir sana y salva. Al decir esas palabras Reneé la miró enfurecida.

-A sí que novicia, ¿ehh? Eso me gusta. Querido rey Aro, hagamos un trato: firmaremos un acuerdo de paz entre tu reino y el mío, ¿qué le parece?- preguntó el príncipe desatando las cuerdas del rey mientras éste le miraba con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Me parece perfecto, un acuerdo nos vendría muy bien.- dijo el Rey Aro libre ya de sus ataduras.

-Hagamos un pacto con sangre, me casaré con su sobrina para que así la unión sea más duradera y para que no haya traición por ninguno de los dos bandos. ¿Le parece bien?

-Por supuesto, mi sobrina Tanya estará encantada de ser su esposa, ¿verdad querida?

-Si tío Aro, todo por el reino.- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Aro, yo nunca me referí a esta sobrina. Yo quiero casarme con su sobrina la novicia.- dijo el príncipe dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Pero, ella no es legítima.- dijo Tanya enfurecida.

-Legitima o no, me da igual, sigue teniendo la sangre real en sus venas, es la hija de Charles. Además prefiero a una mujer casta y pura y siendo novicia seguro que lo es. No quiero como esposa a una zorra desvergonzada.- dijo Edward mirando a Tanya.- ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Si.- dijo el rey Aro vencido. Iba a vender a su sobrina, a su pequeña Isabella, a esa niña tan buena y obediente que había pasado toda su vida alejada del mal y de los hombres. La iba a vender al peor de los hombres.

**-0-**

A la mañana siguiente, el príncipe Edward salió junto con el rey Aro, el príncipe Charles, Tanya y Renné hacia el convento St Judes. Edward llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, después de casi un año sin verla, vería a Bella. Todo ese tiempo lejos de ella no había podido calmar el ardor que sentía su corazón al pensar en ella. Es cierto que hubo otras mujeres durante ese tiempo, pero no eran nada comparadas con ella, siempre que estaba con alguna de ellas en la cama, se imaginaba que era Bella por lo que cerraba los ojos para poder cumplir su fantasía, pero una vez que los abría, una fuerte ira se apoderaba de él y sin miramientos echaba a las chicas de su cama. Isabella era su droga y tenía que tomarla.

Al otro lado del carruaje, Renné sollozaba fuertemente mientras los hombres la miraban con pena y dolor.

-0-

Al cabo de unas semanas y tras pasar por un sinfín de pueblos destruidos, llegaron a las puertas de St. Judes. Una de las hermanas que hacía la vigilancia se apresuró hasta llegar a la madre superiora y avisar que había un carruaje con varios soldados y con dos banderas, la de Volterra y la Milán. La madre superiora con esfuerzo salió a la puerta a recibir a esas personas.

Al acercarse pudo ver como tres hombres y dos mujeres se acercaban a ella.

-Soy la Madre Superiora de este convento, ¿quién son ustedes?- preguntó la Madre con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Soy el príncipe Edward de Milán, dueño de todas estas tierras y ellos son el Rey Aro y sus familiares.- dijo Edward con autoridad.- Y venimos a por Isabella.

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? Mucho tiempo sin actualizar ni nada ¿ehh? Pero esto se ha acabado, voy a continuar todas mis historias en estos meses que vienen, así que no os preocupéis.**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le corresponde a la magnífica autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 2**

La madre Superiora al escuchar esa voz llena de frialdad exigiendo a una de sus pupilas, miró a los demás presentes que al sentir la mirada abrasadora de la monja, bajaron la mirada, incapaz de soportarla.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de la llamada de la Hermana Isabella?- preguntó la monja con valentía sin dejarse apabullar por esa mirada cruel que le lanzaba Edward.

-Eso no es cosa suya, madre superiora, y se me está acabando la paciencia, si no la manda a llamar de inmediato, seré yo quien vaya a buscarla, no me gusta perder el tiempo.- dijo Edward enfadado desenfundando su espada.

La madre superiora se puso pálida al ver como Edward sacaba la espada de su funda y con asentimiento de cabeza en señal de sumisión fue corriendo para buscar a Isabella.

Isabella s encontraba en su cuarto doblando las sábanas cuando la madre superiora irrumpió en él y sin decir ni una palabra, la cogió del brazo y la obligó a seguirla por los enormes pasillos que constituían el convento. Isabella boquiabierta por la reacción de la señora no dijo nada y solamente seguía su paso hasta que llegaron a la puerta en donde la luz por un momento cegó y tras parpadear un par de veces, vio a toda su familia reunida junto con un joven que no paraba de mirarla.

-Madre, padre, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto Bella con extrañeza ya que nunca habían venido a visitarla.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero el joven que no conocía se acercó a ella y con un rápido movimiento le quitó el pelo que cubría su pelo dejando que este cayera como una cascada de rizos marrones que le llegaba hasta el final de la cintura.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué ha hecho?- dijo Isabella enfadada intentado por todos los medios coger su pelo y cubrírselo pero el joven tenía en su poder el velo y no tenía la intención de devolvérselo.

-Simplemente observo a mi mujer.- dijo Edward con satisfacción viendo como Isabella se ponía pálida y empezaba a negar la cabeza.

-Debe haber un error señor, yo soy novicia, no soy su mujer.- dijo Bella con altivez mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Mi querida y dulce Isabella, el patético de tu tío me ha dado tu mano en matrimonio para salvar su pellejo y el de todo el reino, así que, querida, eres mi mujer.- Dijo Edward cogiendo a Isabella por la cintura y atrayéndola junto a él.

Isabella se negaba a aceptar esas palabras y tras un corto forcejeo se acercó a su tío para pedirle explicaciones:

-Tío Aro, dime que no es cierto, por favor.- dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos negándose a sí misma aquella realidad que se cernía antes ella.

-Lo siento querida pero en tiempos de guerra hay que hacer sacrificios.- dijo el rey Aro sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos de lo mal que se sentía.

La respuesta de su tío fue como una bofetada e Isabella cerró los ojos ya que sentía las lágrimas quemar sus párpados, miró a su madre pidiéndole una súplica silenciosa pero ésta solo sollozó más fuerte. Volvió a mirar al que sería su marido que la miraba fijamente, con esos ojos verdes que la hacían estremecerse.

Edward la cogió de un brazo y la abrazó con fuerza, inhalando el perfume de su pelo, excitándose en el momento. Isabella solamente se quedó inmóvil dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro.

De pronto, Edward sacó una pequeña daga y e Isabella al verla se alejó de él lentamente hacia atrás hasta que la pared se lo impidió, Isabella cerró los ojos temblando de miedo hasta que notó como la daga le rasgaba el hábito y éste caía hecho jirones en el suelo. Isabella abrió los ojos horrorizada y con las manos intento cubrirse ya que solo estaba con una camiseta blanca que le llegaba a los muslos y con las medias también blancas.

Edward la contempló con deleite viendo como las mejillas de Isabella enrojecían por su escrutinio, vio como los pezones estaban erguidos por el frío, como su piel era de color crema. Con un chasquido de dedos, uno de los soldados que viajaba con él le llevó un gran cofre de oro blanco y Edward lo abrió y sacó una enorme capa roja y con parsimonia se la puso a Bella, y por el camino le quitó los horribles zapatos y con un ágil movimiento la cargó en sus brazos.

-Madre superiora llame al cura de este convento que debe oficiar una boda.- dijo Edward mientras entraba en el convento seguido de los demás mientras cargaba a Bella que lo único que hacía era sollozar mientras trataba de taparse con la capa de color roja con hilos dorados.

La madre Superiora llamó al cura con rapidez y con mucho esfuerzo le contó los últimos acontecimientos; el cura con rapidez se vistió para la ceremonia mientras mandaba plegarias al Señor por Isabella, esa niña que tanto bien había hecho en el convento. El cura entró en la capilla y con ademán de la cabeza de Edward recitó los votos para el casamiento. Solo se escuchaban los votos del cura y los débiles sollozos de Bella que partían el alma y el corazón de todos. En el momento del juramento, Edward los dijo con soltura y con una gran alegría mientras agarraba más fuerte a Bella. En el momento en el que le tocaba a Bella ella, con sus enormes ojos llorosos se encontró con esos ojos verdes que la hacían temblar y con un suspiro dijo el "Si quiero" mientras el cura les daba su bendición.

En cuanto el cura dijo las bendiciones, soltó a Bella con delicadeza mientras el soldado que lo acompañaba se acercó a donde estaba ella y se puso delante para que nadie pudiera acercarse a ella mientras los reyes y Edward firmaban el acto de matrimonio y lo sellaban con el sello real. Una vez hecho esto, el soldado se apartó y Edward volvió a coger a Bella en brazos sin mirar atrás mientras la pobre René caía al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente.

Edward no paró de caminar hasta que llegó al carruaje, mientras el soldado abría la puerta, Edward dejó a Bella allí y se acercó a ella mientras con los pulgares quitaba las lágrimas de su cara le dijo:

-Ahora eres mi esposa, eres mi mujer y no te dejaré nunca. Con el tiempo aceptarás que esto era lo mejor, se buena chica y nada malo pasará y no olvides.- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a los labios de Bella y los besaba con urgencia mientras ésta se quedaba sorprendida sin saber qué hacer, a los pocos segundos Edward dejó de besarla y se acercó a su oído para decirle.- Que eres mía.

Al decir eso Edward cerró el carruaje y se subió a los caballos para ir de nuevo al reino de Milán mientras una llorosa Bella se acurrucaba en el sillón y daba rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

**-0-**

_**Hola, sé que es cortito, pero ya solo queda un capítulo ya que esta historia es cortita, ¿qué pasará cuando lleguen a Milán? ¿Edward le dirá a Bella que él es Anthony? Eso en el próximo capítulo.**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


End file.
